


Michael's Room

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (at least in the sense of it being a magic dildo), Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Dildos, Fucking Machines, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Winchester is a brat, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Sam Winchester had far too much energy and very little ways to burn it besides the almost constant sex he had with the other archangels. But Michael's room was meant to be a place to calm down. And when he's ready, Michael takes care of their little.Kinktober day 29: Sleepy Sex
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (supernatural) mentioned only, Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: Houses of the Holy [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495091
Kudos: 81





	Michael's Room

Pest was the wrong word to describe what Sam Winchester had been that day. It was also not a word they would ever all him to his face, not with his mental stability as precarious as it could get. But he was high strung and energetic to the point that there was legitimate concern that Sam would hurt himself, and they weren’t sure yet exactly what to do about it yet.

They didn’t want to diminish his energy, but they didn’t want him to hurt himself either and he wasn’t up for running the miles his body had the energy for but not the muscle strength.

So Sam was kneeling on the pillow in Michael’s private room. His behavior hadn’t been atrocious, but it would have warranted a spanking for any of their flock had it been any of the other archangels who’d done it.

The pillow was next to a pillar, which allowed Sam to lean his head against it. It was like a time out, because it was there for Sam to calm down. They couldn’t play with him  _ all  _ the time, as he desired, so this was a way for him to have a low key experience that would also let him enter subspace and tire him mentally until Michael was ready to reward Sam.

Sam had never not been rewarded for this game. He had given them his obedience and free will because he had been controlled for so long that he had been unable to function once having it suddenly thrust back upon him, and the archangels weren’t going to do anything to him that he didn’t want or couldn’t handle. They didn’t want to hurt him and they weren’t going to.

Sam was kneeling silently on the pillow, eyelids half closed as he paid only the necessary amount of attention to Michael

Michael was lying alone on the sofa. He had been for the ninety minutes it had been since Lucifer had left. After another moment, the archangel nodded to himself.

“Sam?” Michael said, “Please come here.”

Sam rose from the pillow slowly, pillar supporting his weight as he wobbled to his feet. He rested against the pillar as he shook the sleepiness out of his legs and then scrambled in Michael’s direction.

Michael was naked. Sam was also naked, save for the anal plug.

Once Sam came to a stop just within reach of Michael. Michael reached around Sam to check the plug. Sam whined in want and desire, but Michael stopped almost as soon as he had started.

Michael stroked his only somewhat interested erection with a finger. “Would you like to come keep me warm with your mouth?” Sam nodded eagerly, so he added. “Come lie next to me, then.”

Sam scrambled up so that he was lying next to Michael, and then took the erection into his mouth. He swallowed around it in the way he knew would turn Michael on further.

Michael moaned and thrust his hips towards Sam, instinctively trying to bury himself further. He reached for Sam’s hair, but instead of pulling him down harder, he shifted Sam’s head to a resting position. Sam whined.

“Let’s try something new,” Michael said, considering the plug still deep in Sam’s ass. “I’d like to lie here with you like this, but I think we’ll give that plug of yours another action.”

With a thought, the plug inside Sam started fucking him, and Sam hummed in pleasure.

“Do you like it?” Michael asked, scratching Sam’s scalp gently. “I like this too.”

It didn’t take very long for the relentless pounding of the dildo against Sam’s prostate to bring him to orgasm. He panted and gasped around Michael’s erection, but he didn’t try to lift his head away from it.

Michael slowed the speed of the dildo, but Sam’s displeased whines stopped him from turning it off completely.

Another orgasm later, and Sam fell asleep still sucking on Michael’s erection. Michael dozed off that way too, and they were happy.


End file.
